Finally Another Chance
by FreezingSapphire
Summary: What happens when the Baudelaires and Quagmires go back to Prufrock Prep? Read to find out. Songs included
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic, tell me if its good or not!**

**BTW, this takes place at Prufrock Prep with everyone.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own ASOUE!**

* * *

_Isadora's POV:_

As I walked down the hallway, I was thinking. Not about couplets, as most people would guess, but about Klaus. I just can't stop thinking about him ever since all of us (me, Duncan, Quigley, Violet ,Klaus and Sunny) got back to Prufrock Preparatory Academy. But I never have much time to think about him because we ALWAYS have classes (even though we have all the same classes). Like right now, I'm at Ms. Bass' classroom, so I have to stop thing about Klaus. ):

_Klaus' POV:_

Why can't I stop thinking about her? I've known her for about 3 years. I've though about her, but never this much. And who am I talking about you ask? I'm talking about Isadora Quagmire.

_Third Person POV:_

_(As walking out of Ms. Bass' classroom)_

"Hey Klaus," Isadora said to Klaus.

"Hey Is," Klaus replied.

"What class do you have next may I ask?" Isadora asked Klaus, even though she already knew the answer seeing how they had the same classes.

"Same class as you, language arts." Klaus said with a smile.

"Oh yeah! By the way, you need a notbook and writing utensil for class."

"I know. Mines small enough to fit in my pockets. And since when did Isadora, the great poet, say 'writing utensil?'" Klaus asked.

"Ever since she felt like it, that's when!"

"Out of my way cakesniffer! I've got to get to class late, and I can't do that when you're in my way!" Carmelita said as she pushed Klaus and Isadora out of her way.

"Actually it's-" Klaus started to say before he got cut off.

"I don't care, cakesniffer!"

(Carmelita runs to class to be late)

"I hope she realizes that she's probably going to be early if she runs to class."

"But that's to be expected when your dealing with someone who's exactly like a 2nd grader."

"Ha, good one Is." Klaus said with a laugh.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." *in a Elvis tone*

"Time to stop talking by the looks of it."

They were outside of the classroom.

* * *

**Tell me if you like it and I'll update next week. ish.**

**review please!**

* * *

**I had to edit this. It was so bad, it literally made me cringe at the sight of it.**

**Edidited 3.10.11**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of my story. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**SiriusBlack137: Thank you for reviewing! And because of your review, I rewrite this chapter, but it's better than it was before.**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own ASOUE!**

* * *

_Isadoras POV:_

Gosh, does this man ever run out of stupid stories to tell? He's been droning on for ages. We aren't even learning anything. On the upside, Klaus is in this class! But he's in all of my classes, so that doesn't really matter. Well, at least I don't need Tylenol like I do in Ms. Bass' class. ***BELLRINGS*** Finally!

_Klaus' POV:_

Is it too much to ask for? Right now, all I want is another chance with Isadora. I really hope she does too. With me, I mean. But as I'm walking to lunch, I'm much too tired to do anything but daydream.

_At Lunch_

"So, how is everyone enjoying their classes today?" Duncan asked everyone.

"Boring, loud, did I mention boring?" Quigley stated in a bored tone.

"Yes, in fact you mentioned it twice." Klaus said to Quigley.

"Oh well, you guys know what I mean. They were really boring." Said Quigley as he started to eat.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Violet asked as she walked up to their table with her food.

"Not too much, what about you Vi?" Quigley asked Violet.

"The usual." She answered.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Isadora said as she walked up to the table with her lunch.

"Lompan! (They're talking about stupid stuff, as usual.)" Sunny said loudly.

"Sunny, that wasn't very nice to say." Klaus said to his younger sister.

"Baedr? (Does it look like I care?)" She said in a sassy tone.

"Sunny, where are you learning to talk like that?" Klaus asked Sunny.

"Quig..."

*KlausglaresatQuigley*

"In my defence, I didn't know she was in the shack." Quigley said as he put his arms up in defense.

"You never realize she's in the shack." Violet said.

"Duh." Quigley said with an obvious look on his face.

"So, since today is a half day, what are we gonna do?" Duncan asked.

"Today's a half day? I didn't know that. (Tughimon? Werhut.)" Said everyone except for Duncan.

"Yeah when you guys were talking, there was an announcement." Duncan explained.

"Cool! (Refg!)" Said everyone but Duncan.

"So what are we gonna do after lunch?" Asked Duncan.

"I have no idea. What about you guys, any ideas?" Isadora asked everyone but Duncan.

"I don't know. (Polagu.)" Said everyone but Duncan and Isadora.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Violet said excitedly.

"What is it?" Klaus asked her.

"I forget. Oh well." *skips out of the cafeteria*

"Okay, she's not coming back." Klaus said.

"How do you know that?" Quigley asked with interest in his tone.

"Hiderbnf! (When she skips, she ain't comin back)" Sunny (obviously.) said.

"Watch that tone missy!" Klaus said to Sunny.

"Flum. (Make me)" Sunny said as she stuck her tounge out.

"Okay, how about we just go back to the shack and see if we get any better ideas." Klaus said to everyone.

"Okay. (Duithy)" Everyone but Klaus said.

*They walk back to the shack while Klaus scolds Sunny*

* * *

**Okay, so how do you guys like it so far? Review**!** Update next week-ish.**

* * *

**I had to edit this. When I looked at the unedited version it made me cringe.**

**Edited 3.10.11**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so, so, so, so sorry I didn't get this up sooner! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE. If I did, I wouldn`t be writing this now would I?**

* * *

_At The Quagmire Shack:_

"Really guys, what are we going to do? Me and Is got nothing." Duncan said to everyone.

"We could go find some books." Klaus offered his idea.

"We did that on the weekend, can't you think of anything new?" Violet said with a sigh.

"Seauwfut! ( Yeah Klaus, you have all that knowledge, can't you think of something FUN for a change?)" Sunny said in a snappy tone.

"We could just chill." Quigley said in his chill tone.

"Guc owub, "(Yeah, at least it's better than Klaus' idea)" Sunny said in her sassy tone again.

"Stop talking like that to Klaus." Violet said to her sister.

"You know, this is the only time you guys understanding your sister has freaked me out. Just please tell me I'm not the only one." Isadora said.

"Okay, you're not the only one." Klaus said to Isadora.

"Really?" Isadora asked Klaus with hope in her voice.

"Nah, I have no idea, I just like people hearing what they want to hear." Klaus said to her.

"So we are chilling?" Quigley asked.

"Yeah, guess so. (Dopigby)" Everyone said to Quigley.

"YAYZ! My idea was finally picked!" Quigley said as he danced out of the shack.

"THAT'S NOT CHILLING QUIGLEY!" Violet screamed at Quigley.

"NEITHER IS THAT!" Quikgley yelled in reply.

"I suppose you're right..." Violet said as Quigley danced back into the shack.

"Heck ya, I'm right!" Quigley said happily.

"Shut up Quigley." Duncan said to his brother.

"Duncan? Your here?" Klaus asked Duncan.

"Yeah, I've been here the whole time." Duncan said to Klaus.

_AFTER CHILLING FOR A LONG TIME:_

_(By now, Sunny is asleep on Quigley and Violet is half asleep on him, So right now, Quigley is a pillow.)_

"Vi, can you get off of me?" Quigley asked Violet softly.

"No." Violet replied.

"Klaus, can you get her off of me?" Quigley asked Klaus.

"_Zzz..._"

"Ssshhh, he's sleeping." Isadora said softly.

"On you? So I guess you're sleeping on the floor tonight?" Duncan asked his sister.

"Unless he wakes up, yeah." Isadora said.

"Okay then, I'm going to sleep. And I'm not on the floor either."Duncan said.

"Lucky, I have to sleep on the floor too." Quigley said to his brother.

"I'm glad I'm not you guys." Duncan said with a smile before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Anyways, now that it's finished, I'll try to get up chapter 4 by Saturday.**

* * *

**I had to edit this. At the sight of the unedited version, I literally cringed.**

**Edited 3.10.11**


	4. Chapter 4

**GAHHH! I FORGOT TO UPDATE AGAIN! I'm really sorry, I didn't **_**mean**_** to forget to update, it just sort of happened!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ASOUE because if I did, well, I would get lazy with it.**

* * *

_Klaus' POV (After waking up)_

_Aghh… What's that smell? I smell vanilla, does anyone else smell vanilla? Wait a minute; what am I doing lying on the floor? Heck, what am I doing in the Quagmire's shack? Last thing I remember was chilling in the Quag…oh... I guess I fell asleep. I wonder if anyone else is up. *KlausLooksUp* _"Oh, hi Is. Sorry about falling asleep on you." I say to Is.

"It's ok…" She replys softly.

_Isadora's POV_

_Klaus looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. But I wonder when he'll wake up, my arm is going numb. _"Oh, hi Is. Sorry about falling asleep on you." Klaus says to me. Wait a minute, when did Klaus wake up? Well, he's probably waiting for an answer.

"It's ok…" I reply.

"Well good morning sleepy heads!" Duncan says to us.

"Good morning Duncan." I and Klaus say in unison.

"Um, it's not morning, its 1:00." "What! Don't we have school?" Klaus asks in a panic.

"No, it's Saturday." Duncan says bluntly.

"Oh," Klaus says.

"Yeah, _oh. _You would think the scholar would remember his schedule." Duncan replies to Klaus.

"Am I the only one who wants to know where Quigley, Violet and Sunny are?" I ask.

"Baudelaire's shack. Sunny wanted to make breakfast but Violet didn't trust her in the kitchen alone so she went with Sunny and dragged Quigley with her." Duncan tells me.

"Ok, that makes sense. Any ways I'm gonna go get ready." I tell Klaus and Duncan be fore I leave to get ready. So I grab my stuff and walk to the super crappy bathroom outside the shack. As I'm getting ready, I talk to myself in my head. _It's sort of had to believe that Klaus fell asleep on me. But I'm happy that he did. It made me really happy in the morning. I wonder if it made him happy, my face _was_ the first thing he saw this morning. It makes me wonder if likes me or if he was just too tired to walk back to his shack. But of course I hope that it's because he likes me. But it was probably a combination of both, but he'll probably never tell me anyways. I wonder if I can get any breakfast from Sunny. I probably can, Sunny likes me. I probably have a better chance than Klaus does, but Violet will probably make Sunny give some to Klaus anyways. _

So I decided to walk back to the shack all nice and clean. "Hey Klaus, wanna go get some breakfast at your shack?" I ask Klaus. "

Sure, we're not going to get anything here anyways."

So I and Klaus walk to his and his sister's shack to get some breakfast.

* * *

**So this is the chapter I made up at the top of my head in 30 minutes because I felt guilty. And before I forget, thanks to my reviewers from chapters 1, 2 and 3.**

* * *

**I had to edit this. I looked back on the first four chapter and told myself how terrible they were. I literally cringed at it.**

**Edited 3.10.11**


	5. Chapter 5

**I FEEL BAD FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**Enjoy the chapter please**

* * *

_(Third Person POV)_

Klaus and Isadora walked to the Baudelaire shack in complete silence. The walk seemed like forever, but at last they reached the shack.

"Hello?" Klaus called out, even though it was obvious no one was there. "Guess there's no one in here." He said afterwards.

"Are we still gonna get food, cause' I'm starving." Isadora said to Klaus.

"Yes, we are still going to get food.

"What are we eating and who's making it?" Isadora asked Klaus.

"We are going to eat pancakes, after we find the right ingredients so I can cook us some breakfast. Now go find me a measuring cup." Klaus said in answer to her question.

"Okay then, Mr. Grouchy." Isadora said with a giggle.

"Well if you think I'm so grouchy, you can go find something to eat in the cafeteria." Klaus said with a smirk.

"NOOO! NOT THE CAFETERIA!" Isadora said very loudly in reply to what Klaus just said.

"Then don't call me grouchy, Ms. Quagmire."

"I'll stop calling you grouchy when you stop calling me Ms. Quagmire."

"Then we have a deal Isadora. Now where's the measuring cup I asked for?" Klaus asked about the measuring cup, knowing well that she had forgotten about about it the second he called her 'Ms. Quagmire'.

"It's wherever it's supposed to be, because I didn't start looking for it yet." Isadora replied.

"It's all right, I already have it."

"So saying all that was a waste of my wonderful voice?" Isadora replied.

"Speaking of your wonderful voice, want to sing something for me? If you do, I'll make cookies with you later."

"I guess I could sing something."

Isadora started to sing;

_**[I've heard that you're no longer allowed to post lyrics in fanfics, so just go to youtube and search up 'Follow Me' by Uncle Kracker, kay?]**_

By the time Isadora was finished singing, their breakfast was already on the table.

"That was amazing Isadora. You should sing more often." Klaus said after Isadora was finished singing.

"You're the only person out of my family whose heard me sing. You're only one person and it took me a lot of strength. I would never be able to do it in front of more people." She said in reply to what Klaus said.

"Then you should practise more then. Even if it's only in front of me or your brothers."

"I guess I can try that."

"Good, because I want you to sing again when we make cookies!" Klaus said to her with a smile.

Isadora felt herself blush. "I can definitely do that. But don't tell my brothers that you're making me sing. Because then they'll be bugging me every day to sing."

"We have a deal. You sing when it's only me and you and we can make cookies once a week. In return, I won't tell your brothers. Although, it feels like I'm the only one gaining from this." Klaus said to Isadora, but the last part was mostly to himself.

"How about instead of making cookies once a week, making cookies whenever I want to. And you and tour sisters come to my shack every time there's a storm. Or just you. I really don't care. " Isadora said.

"We can do that. But I don't really get why you want me over there during storms. Are you scared of thunder and lightning storms?"

Isadora nodded.

"Ever since I was little. Every time there was a storm, me and my brothers didn't go to school the day after because they would always stay up all night with me trying to get me to calm down. In the end, we all ended up sleeping in my bed because I was so scared." She explained.

Klaus brought his chair closer to hers and gave her a hug. He could feel the heat coming from her.

"Don't worry Is. I'll always be here for you." Klaus whispered in her ear.

By the time Klaus pulled away, Isadora was as red as a cherry.

* * *

**I hoped everyone liked it! It took me a while to write this. The song is called Follow Me by Uncle Kracker for any of those who were interested. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! Thank you to the reviewers so far, but I`m much too lazy to type all the names. So I`m just gonna type the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own ASOUE or any cookies sadly.**

* * *

_(Isadora's POV)_

Once Klaus pulled away, I could tell that I was super red. He was blushing too, but not as much as me. I'm just happy that we're making cookies today. But now I have to find a song to sing while we're making cookies. I heard the door open.

"Isadora? Are you okay? Your face looks like cherry." I heard Duncan say.

"I'm fine. But what are you doing in here?" I asked him.

"I was looking for you. Quigley wants you to come back to our shack."

"And he couldn't come over here to tell me himself?" I asked.

"He was too lazy. And I was already fully awake so he made me come over." He replied. But I'm not surprised he was too lazy. Quigley's always too lazy. I bet he's one of the laziest people in this school.

"So are you coming or not?" My train of thought was broken was broken by Duncan talking to me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure I guess." I got up, dusted myself off, and walked over to Duncan. I got to the door and said;

"Are you coming or not?"

"Yes, I'm coming. Be more patient Isadora." He replied to me.

"Bye Klaus, I'll see you later." I said to Klaus.

"Yeah. Bye Is, bye Duncan." Klaus said to us as we were leaving the shack.

Me and my brother entered our shack to see Quigley lying on his bed.

"Where have you been Isadora? I've barely seen you today!"Quigley asked me.

"Hello to you too. And I'll have you know that I was at the Baudelaire shack with Klaus for breakfast." I said to my idiot of a brother, Quigley.

"Breakfast? What did you have for breakfast?" he asked me eagerly.

"We had pancakes. Homemade pancakes as a matter of fact." I said.

"Were they good?" Duncan and Quigley asked me.

'They were pancakes, of course they were good."

"That's true, almost all pancakes are good."

"So what did you want me for?" I asked them before we got too off topic.

"I can't remember... Oh well! Are you doing anything today?" Quigley asked me.

"I'm making cookies with Klaus later today. Why are you wondering?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Making cookies with Klaus today... Sounds like a date..." Duncan told me suspiciously.

"It's not a-"I got cut off by my brother Quigley talking VERY loudly.

"I REMEMBER! I wanted to tell you that there's supposed to be a storm tonight, are you gonna be alright?" Quigley asked me.

"There's gonna be a storm? Well, if there is a storm, do you mind if Klaus and his sisters come over during it? Or just Klaus?" I asked them.

"I guess so, but why exactly?" Quigley and Duncan asked me.

"Because Klaus and I made a deal that every time that there's a storm, him and his sisters or just him, would come over to our shack. And now that I know that there's gonna be a storm, I guess me and Klaus will have to make our cookies earlier." I said.

"I'm going to the Baudelaire's shack! I'll be back with cookies!" I said to my brothers.

"Bye Isadora!" My brothers said to me as I walked out the door.

* * *

**Next Chapter; making cookies! I love cookies! Does everyone else like cookies? I hope everyone else likes cookies! NOW GO REVIEW AND EVERYONE GETS COOKIES!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here it is... The long awaited.. CHAPTER SEVEN! But it makes me wonder if anyone really cares... Oh well! Enjoy the chapter and here's the cookies I promised! There's every single kind of cookie anyone could ever dream of! But back to the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ASOUE, only cookies and the plot.**

* * *

_Third Person POV  
At the Baudelaire Shack_

Isadora walked into the Baudelaire shack. "Hello?" She called out.

"Who is it?" Isadora heard. It was a guys voice so she assumed it was Klaus.

"It's Isadora" She said.

"What are doing back so quickly? What did Quigley want you for?" Klaus walked into the room and asked.

"I'm back quickly because Quigley only wanted to ask me a question. He said there was supposed to be a storm tonight and asked if I was going to be okay. Then I asked him if you guys could come over during it and told him about our deal. Then I told him that we were going to make cookies and he said that it sounded like a date. Then I came over here." Isadora said. By the time she was finished, she was out of breath.

"Well, it could be a date if you want it to be." Klaus said to her with a smile. "Do you want it to be a date Is?"

"I don't know, do you?" Isadora asked hikme the same question he asked her.

"Well, since I want it to be a date, it is a date, Isadora." Klaus said to her. Isadora blushed and smiled when he said this.

"Okay then, I guess it's a date. Now can we make the cookies? I really want to make it back to my shack before the storm." Isadorasaid to Klaus.

"How about we start right now? Because we need to find all the ingredients for making cookies. So go get me some measuring cups, butter and eggs." Klaus said to Isadora.

"Again with the measuring cup? Really?" Isadora asked him.

"Yes, really. Now, didn't you tell me that you were going to sing while we were baking the cookies?" Klaus said to her while he looked for some bowls, pans and chocolate chips.

"Yes, I did promise a song, didn't I?" Isadora said.

"Yes you promised me a song, now sing. Please." Klaus said to her. Isadora cleared her throat and began to sing.

_**[I've heard that' you're no longer allowed to place lyrics, so insert 'Concrete Angel' by whichever artist who sings it.]**_

Isadora finished the song and as she did, she realized they already had all the ingredients out. Klaus was mixing the cookie dough. Isadora reached her hand forward and took some of the cookie dough from the bowl. "Hey, what was that for?" Klaus said to her in fake anger.

"Hey, I just sang an entire song, I deserve something, don't I?" Isadora said while eating the cookie dough she grabbed.

"I guess so. And I was wondering; are we putting icing on our cookies?" Klaus asked her.

"Depends, what kind of icing?" She answered his question with another question.

"Homemade buttercream with food coloring. So are we putting icing on it or not?"

"Why not?" She said with a smile.

"Okay then, it's settled, we're making chocolate chip cookies with homemade butter cream icing that is what colour?" Klaus said. Isadora thought for a moment before answering.

"Dark blue." Isadora said.

"Dark blue." Klaus repeated Isadora words along with a nod of his head. They sat in silence until the timer on the stove went off. "The first batch is done, let's get these on some flyers and put the second batch on the tray." Klaus said. After they finished that, Klaus got out the ingredients for butter cream icing. They finished making the icing just as the second batch was ready to come out of the oven. They removed the tray from the oven and moved the first batch of cookies from the fliers to a plate. They then placed the second batch on the fliers.

"Shall we try some icing on the cookies?" Isadora asked.

"I don't see why not." Klaus said. They spread some icing onto two of the cookies and ate them.

"Mmmm..." Escaped both of their mouths at the same time. The cookies were delicious.

"Should we try them without any icing too? Because the might be just as good without icing, we just don't know it yet." Isadora said after she finished her cookie.

"Might as well. But we better hurry, since you want to be in your shack before the storm starts. And about us coming over to your shack." Klaus said.

"What about you guys coming over to my shack?" Isadora asked as she picked up a cookie without icing.

"I'm pretty sure it's only gonna be me coming over because Violet is staying at her friends dorm tonight and doesn't trust me with Sunny." Klaus said as he also picked up a cookie.

"That's fine, but you know, it's storm season, so you're gonna end up coming over to my shack a lot. I hope you don't mind." Isadora said to him.

"It's fine. Now let's clean up and go to your guys' shack before the storm." Klaus said with a smile as they both started to clean.

**Now how was that? I personally think it was amazing, but it's my story so I'm biased. But leave a review and expect an update later in the week. Bye!**

* * *

**It's a tad sad that I'm editing this the day after I uploaded it. There was only a few mistakes, but still.**

**Edited 4.10.11**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long, real life got in the way. So enjoy! Thank you to my readers and reviewers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ASOUE, or any musical references in the story.**

* * *

_(Third Person POV)_

_The Quagmire Shack_

When they got to the Quagmire Shack, they saw a note on the door, It read:

_Hey guys, hope you don't mind, but we're not going to be here tonight. We're staying at Paul's dorm. Sorry Is, but it was the only time we were able to._

_Love,Duncan and Quigley_

_P.S. Klaus, take care of our sister, we don't need her dead by morning._

_P.P.S. And we don't care if you guys miss school tomorrow. We'll make up good excuses._

When Klaus saw it, he read it aloud. "Well, I guess it's just you and me." He said at the end.

"Great. My brothers left me alone. On a night that they knew there was going to be a storm. We'll have to plan revenge." Isadora said.

"Well, let's just get inside. You know, before it starts to rain." Klaus said as he opened the door and held it open.

"Yeah, yeah. Now where are the cookies? I want some." Isadora said while walking inside.

"Why are you talking about everything else, except for the storm?" Klaus asked her.

"I do this every time," She started as she sat down on her bed of hay. "I'll talk about anything that can distract me. I just can't help it."

"I get it. I do that when I'm nervous. And the cookies are right here." He said while handing her the container of cookies.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile.

"So, what song are you singing tonight?" Klaus asked the girl.

"I have an idea what song I'm singing, but you have to wait and see." Isadora answered with a secretive smile.

"Fine." Klaus said with a pout.

"Hey Klaus, do you want to run over and get your stuff? Because I'm not letting you leave once the storm starts." Isadora asked.

"Yeah, I'll go over now. And you might as well do what you need to while I'm gone." Klaus said as he left the shack.

Isadora proceeded to put on her PJs and make up two beds. Just as she was finishing making her bed, Klaus walked back in. "Hello. Not interrupting anything, am I?" Klaus said. He was dressed in his PJs; a long sleeved dark grey shirt along with plaid pants.

"Nope, just making the beds." She answered with a sweet smile.

"Okay then. So what are we doing tonight?"

"I am going to flip out since there's going to be a storm. And you're going to comfort me, since you're an awesome friend." Isadora answered the obvious. "Oh, and we're gonna eat some cookies."

"By the way, Is, you look cute." Klaus said with a small blush and a shy smile. Isadora was wearing a tight grey spaghetti strap tank top along with extremely baggy pants that were too long for her. Her hair was in a messy bun with her bangs hanging out loose.

"Thanks." She replied with shyly while putting a bit of hair behind her ear.

"No problem. So, shall we play some distracting games?" Klaus asked Isadora.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Isadora replied just as she heard rain start to fall on the shack. Isadora got a little shaky, but kept her composure.

"You okay?" Klaus asked her.

"I'm fine, but really, what do you have in mind?"

"Twenty questions. You up for it?" Klaus posed it as a challenge.

"Sure, just push that hay bale next to mine. I get scared easily."

"Of course. Mind if I go first?"

"Nope, shoot away."

"What's your favourite song?" He asked her.

"Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. You?" Isadora answered.

"Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Favourite band?" Klaus said easily.

"Simple Plan, what about you?"

"Easy, Nevershoutnever. So, favourite food?"

"Cookies of course. Yours?" Isadora asked just as she heard thunder. "Eep!" Klaus hugged her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's okay Isadora. Nothings going to happen to you, I promise." Klaus whispered. Isadora was shaking by now and clutching Klaus' shirt tightly.

"What do you want me to sing? If you keep hugging me, I'll sing." Isadora said.

"What about Lips of an Angel by Hinder? I would absolutely love that." Klaus answered as Isadora lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Isadora started to sing.

_**[Insert 'Lips Of An Angel' by Hinder here.]**_

The song came to an end just as they heard another clap of thunder. Isadora shoved her head into Klaus' chest. "Thanks for singing along." She muffled.

"It's my favourite song, of course I was going to sing along. And thank you for singing the song." Klaus replied softly.

"You're welcome. It was no big deal anyways." Isadora whispered. "And thanks for staying with me. I hope it's no bother."

"Absolutely not. I wouldn't have left for anything." Klaus said.

"But Klaus, I have another question to ask you. Will you sleep with me? I'm still scared."

"Of course Is." He answered. He kissed her on the top of the head and laid down. They fell asleep with him stroking her hair and them hugging each other.

* * *

**I is extremely pleased with this chapter. It's 4 pages! I didn't even think I could write this much! But so much fluff... Thanks for reading! Please review! Happy Halloween!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, welcome back! Enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ASOUE or any other references in this chapter.**

_(Third Person POV)_

_Quagmire Shack_

The next morning, you should have understood the shock Duncan and Quigley received when they walked into their shack.

"What..? Hello, wake up." Quigley said as he walked over to Isadora and Klaus. He lightly shook them.

"What is it? Leave me alone..." Said Isadora.

"Wake up, we're home." Quigley said.

"Oh, hello Quigley. Did you have fun at Paul's last night?"

"Yeah, we did. Did you get very scared last night?" Quigley asked.

"Uhm, yeah, obviously." Isadora replied.

"Thought so. Sorry we weren't here."

"It's fine." Isadora said to her brother. "Klaus wake up. It's morning."

"Huh? Where am I?" Klaus asked while still half-asleep.

"You're at the Quagmire shack Klaus." Isadora said sweetly.

"Oh, good morning. Mind telling me why I'm here?"

"You stayed here last night during the storm, remember?"

"Oh yeah. You know, this is the second time I've woken up here."

"Hmm, so it is." Isadora mused.

"So, who's making breakfast?" Duncan asked, since he was feeling left out.

"I guess I will." Klaus said while getting up.

"What are you making?" Quigley asked excitedly.

"Pancakes. But you guys need to come over to my shack. Seeing how that's where all the ingredients are."

"As long as you don't make me look for that measuring cup again." Isadora said. "I've looked everywhere for it, and I still can't find it."

"I won't make you look for it. But just so you know, it's under the sink."

"I swear. I looked there! " Isadora said with a grin.

"Wait a minute – why do I feel like I'm missing something here?" Duncan asked.

"Duncan, you're always missing something." Quigley said.

"Don't worry, you aren't missing anything Duncan." Klaus said while looking at Isadora with a mischievous grin on his face. "Let's go get started on breakfast." Klaus continued while grabbing Isadora's hand and dragging her lightly out of the shack.

"Why are you dragging me?" Isadora asked with a small laugh.

"Well, how else was I going to get you out of there?" Klaus asked.

"You could've just asked. Now, let's go to your guys' shack and start breakfast?" Isadora suggested.

"That is a splendid idea." Klaus agreed while linking their arms together and walking to the Baudelaire shack.

Once they entered the shack, they started to look for the things they needed to make pancakes **(If I said something different, soory. I can't really remember.)**.

"Okay, there we go. Pancakes are finally finished!" Klaus said as he wiped his hands on a towel.

"It's about time." Isadora started. "Now, let's eat."

And that is exactly what they did.

**How was that for a chapter? Leave a review and let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow. This story has been up for almost a year, and there's only 10 chapters including this one. That sort of makes me feel like a fail... Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ASOUE or any other recognizable thing in this story.**

* * *

_Baudelaire Shack_

_Third Person POV_

Duncan and Quigley came into the Baudelaire Shack, and Isadora and Klaus looked at them strangely.

"Hello you two. May I ask why you didn't just, oh, I don't know, knock?" Klaus asked, looking annoyed.

"Quigley just told me what happened between you two. an-" Duncan began to say, but he was cut off by Isadora.

"And just what was it were we doing?"

"It's quite simple. You too were much too romantic than needed last night, am I correct?" Quigley asked.

"Maybe we were and maybe we weren't. Where's your proof?" Klaus asked.

"Well, for one, we walked in to _our _shack this morning to see you two in the same bed, two, Isadora didn't want to get up in the morning, and that doesn't happen unless she had a good time the previous night."

"Yeah, so we are banning you to see our sister." Duncan said.

"WHAT!" Klaus and Isadora yelled in unison.

"Duncan, Quigley, I am old enough to make my own decisions, choose who I date, and decide whether I had a good time last night. Were you there last night to 'protect' me? No, Klaus was. So what makes you think you can ban him from seeing me? Not to mention, we have the same classes, the shacks are right next to each other. Face it. There's no way he can't can't see me." Isadora ranted.

"Isadora, just go back to our shack. We'll be back in about 15 minutes, kay?" Quigley told me.

"Fine. Bye Klaus."

* * *

_Isadora's POV_

"Fine. Bye Klaus." I said as I looked at Klaus with sad eyes. I was extremely mad, but I wasn't going to let my brothers know that. That would only make it easier for them.

I walked out of the Baudelaire shack. I let the tears roll down my face; I hadn't even realised that I had been that close to my breaking point. I ran to our shack, and went straight to my bed of hay. I moved it away from my brothers and to the other side of the room. I took the bed stuff that Klaus used last night and moved them onto my bed.

I grabbed my notebook, and then went to sit on my bed. And without even realising it, I began to sing.

_**[Insert 'Fix You' by Coldplay here.]**_

I finished the song, and by the end, my faces was covered in tears, and I figured that my ees were red. I wiped my eyes with my hands and looked at the door. I heard noise from outside, and I got up to answer the door, thinking it was my brothers.

I opened the door and saw who I didn't think I was ever going to see again.

I saw Tristan Delaney.

"Hi, is Isa-" He started. "Oh, hi Isadora." He looked at me for a moment more, and then said some more crap. "Were you crying?"

"Why should it matter? I highly doubt you care about me anymore anyways." I said. You see, Tristan is my ex-boyfriend. We went out for a while before the fire. I have no clue how he found me here.

"But I do Isadora. Can you just give me a chance to explain why I'm here?" He asked.

I would've said yes if it was a different day, but with everything that happened today, I really didn't want something else confusing me. "Maybe another day Tristan. Now why are you here, and I don't just mean at my shack, I mean Prufrock Prep."

"My mom sent me here after I got expelled from Bay North. I've only been here for around an hour."

"And what did you do to get expelled from Bay North?" Bay North is the junior high near where we used to live. It took a lot of effort to actually get expelled from there I heard.

"It would take too long to explain. But I came to your..." He paused as he looked around in the shack behind me. I wasn't exactly pleased about that. "Shack because someone told me the Quagmires lived here. I went to the one beside here first though. Your brothers had been yelling at some boy, so I figured you weren't in there, so I came to this shack instead."

"Tristan, on any other day, I would talk to you. But this morning hasn't exactly made me happy, so I would greatly appreciate it if you left me alone for the day." It was the truth. The morning had been eventful, what with Klaus being banned to see me.

"Okay, i'll just go now. See you tomorrow. I'm in Mrs Bass' class by the way." He smirked as he said that, and I felt like the world hated me at the moment. I assumed Klaus liked me, and now my ex-boyfriend came back at the prime time to get me back if he wanted to do so.

"See you tomorrow Tristan." I closed the door and went back inside to my shack. I sat down on my bed, and thought of a way to deal with this. Duncan and Quigley weren't aware of how much he hurt me, so they wouldn't mind me going out with him; in fact, they would probably encourage it if it meant I was going to stay away from Klaus.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. I just wrote it as i went along, and this is how it turned out. Needed something big for one year, you know?**

**The song is Fix You by Coldplay. Review! Please, I need feedback!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Klaus' POV_

_Baudelaire Shack_

I went into the shack, and noticed that no one was there yet. I could barely believe it – I mean, why _ban _a person from seeingt someone else? And I just get the feeling that I won't be able to stay away from Isadora... I can't see how it'll work.

I walked over to my lame excuse for a bed, which was beside Violet's bed. I sat down and took out my notebook. I don't normally write; but I just feel like this is something that I _need _to write about.

_Isadora's POV_

_Quagmire Shack_

I walked back into the shack, and sat down on my bed. I could not believe that Tristan was back. After what he did to me the first time, I can't even imagine what he'll do to me now.

And not being able to see Klaus? After he spent the night with me, which _neither_ of my brothers did, we're not allowed to see each other.

And I also get the feeling that Tristan wants to get me back. And when someone wants you back, it can _never_ be good.

* * *

**The next day**

_**Third Person**_

_**Ms Bass' Class**_

Isadora looked over at Klaus with a sad look on her eyes, Klaus was pouring over his homework, Carmelita was fawning over the new boy, and Tristan was looking around the classroom with discomfort. Tristan's eyes fell onto Isadora, and he noticed her looking at Klaus. He noticed that she looked sad, so he went over.

"Hey Isadora," He started with a grin. "What's up? You look sad."

"Hi Tristan. And do I look sad? Hm. Odd, since I'm not. She lied easily. She was so upset about Klaus, that she couldn't even brush her hair properly.

"I don't believe you Isadora. We went out for awhile, I can tell when you're lying."

"Yeah, well, you haven't seen me in three years. And if you just randomly come back, and don't tell me I have a reason to be sad other than that too!" Isadora said rather loudly.

"I offered to tell you yesterday why I was here, and I gave you the short verion."

"Yeah, well whatever. It really doesn't matter to me Tristan." Isadora finished the conversation as she walked to her desk.

"Isadora, how do you know that guy? He is hot, so I have no clue why you would." Carmelita ran up to her and asked her.

"Carmelita, I'd rather not talk about how I know him. I'll say that he isn't so hot once you get to know him." She said.

"What! How can he _not _be hot? You're crazy." Carmelita finished and walked over to her desk.

Ms Bass then walked into the classroom in her usual manner, raving and carrying many items for the students to measure. "Okay kids, today we have a new student! Tristan, come to the front of the class!" She yelled.

Tristan reluctantly walked towards Ms Bass. "Now introduce yourself!" Ms Bass told him.

"Hi, I'm Tristan Delaney." He said. Short and simple, like what most new students did because they were scared of Ms Bass.

"Okay, Tristan, how about you go sit next to Isadora? She doesn't have a desk partner yet." Ms Bass said, which was torture to the ears of Isadora. Ms Bass pointed towards Isadora. "That's Isadora. I'm sure you two will get along well."

Tristan walked over to his seat, with a grin on his face. "So Isadora, hows it going?" He asked his seat partner.

"I was fine until you got assigned as my seat partner. Now, let's just work, like we're supposed to. Ms Bass will practically kill us if we keep on talking." Isadora answered as she took out her ruler to start to measure the items she was given.

"Awh, poor muffin." Tristan said as he took out his ruler and grabbd an item.

"Shut _up _Tristan." Isadora said. _Gosh, he's just dead-set on talking, isn't he? _Isadora thought.

"Fine." The reast of the class went on as the usual, uneventful and quiet.

* * *

**Lunch**

**Klaus' POV**

I walked into the lunch room, and I looked around. We were having pasta today, but I wasn't very hunry. There was a new guy in class, and he seems... overly-friendly to Isadora. It's as if they already know each other.

I walked over to get my lunch, and then looked for Sunny and Violet, seeing how I wasn't allowed to be near Isadora. It's rather sad, seeing as it's thunder storm season... she's screwed. And I was really looking forward to hearing her sing again too.

Just as I sat down, an anouncement rang through the cafeteria from the PA.

"_Attention allstudents. A masquerade ball will be held in one week. It will take place in the gym. That is all." _ I heard. Masquerade? That has masks... perfect for seeing someone you shouldn't.

**Isadora's POV**

I heard the announcement from the PA. A masquerade ball? That's just perfect for my situation. A ball with masks, and a guy that I'm not allowed to see... looks like I'll be needing a dress.

**992 words... Not my best. But, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I had a really good idea for this chapter. But I couldn't figure out how to do it, so there's nothing cool in this chapter. Sorry. :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ASOUE or Owl City. But that would be pretty cool.**

* * *

_Isadora's POV_

After classes were over, I started to run home to the shack, to hopefully try to make my brothers see reason. It most likely won't work, but it's worth another go.

On the way there, I saw Carmelita and Tristan talking to each other. I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. It could be about anything, including me. So I slowed down, and gradually made my way over to accidentally overhear their conversation.

"Well, the only way to get to the get to that cakesniffer is to get rid of the bookworm first." I heard Carmelita say. Well, with the bookwork comment, I'm assuming that they're talking about Klaus and I.

"Lucky for you, I know that her brothers forbid them two from seeing each other. So that makes it a lot easier to get to her." Now I'm positive that they're talking about Klaus and I. It makes sense that he went to Carmelita for help. At least now I know that he's trying to get to me.

I walked away quietly from where I was standing, and once I was far enough away, I ran to the shack. I took out my notebook, and wrote down what I had heard of their conversation.

I heard the door open, and I quickly closed my notebook and put it in my bag.

"Hello!" I heard Quigley say.

"Hey," I said.

"Well, I see you aren't with Klaus. That's good." Duncan said, looking around. I clearly wasn't pleased, and my brothers could see that. "And I see that you still aren't pleased with us." He muttered.

"Well, that makes sense. You did ban me from even talking to the only person my age that I get along with." I replied with.

"Isadora, just stop arguing with the matter, our decision is final. And you both deserve that ban." Quigley said.

"Actually, we don't. We're old enough at least, and who hasn't seen you making out with Violet, Quigley? Everyone has seen you two! Klaus and I on the other hand, it was only the two of us, and he was doing exactly what you two weren't. He was comforting me, while you two were off in someone else's dorm room! Now, excuse me, I'm going to find something to do!" I ranted, then stormed out of the shack. I had no idea where I was going, but wherever it was, it's better than in that shack.

I came to a small patch of trees that I had never noticed before. I looked behind me, and it was tricky to spot the school, but I managed. I went back to facing the forest, and sat down at the trunk of one of the trees. I wondered what Klaus was thinking about this whole situation. He most likely had the same views as I did, but you could never be sure.

I thought of something to sing, because I found that that is what I do when I'm upset.

_**[Insert 'Vanilla Twilight' by Owl City here.]**_

* * *

_Klaus's POV  
Baudelaire Shack  
Night_

I thought this entire situation was ridiculous. I mean, banning two people from talking to each other? It was clear from when Quigley and Duncan yelled at me that they didn't want me anywhere near Isadora. And then there's this new kid, Tristan, who seems like he already knows them three. Of course, there's a possibility that he might, but I don't want to jump to conclusions.

I heard the door slam over in the Quagmire's shack, and I looked out of the window. I saw Isadora running towards... nowhere, really. I thought for a moment, emotions running high, and I ran out of the door, deciding to chase after her.

* * *

**Well, that's all I'm going to write for this chapter, but I'm going to legit start working on the next chapter RIGHT NOW.**


	13. Chapter 13

**EVERYONE. If you haven't read chapter 12, go back and read it now. It is crucial to this chapter. I deleted an authors note from earlier, which probably wasn't a good idea, now that I think about it, but oh well. That's why the entire thing is screwed up now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ASOUE, or any other references in the story.**

* * *

_Klaus's POV  
Some random forest that I made up  
Night/ Evening_

I ran outside, not bothering to close the door as I ran after Isadora. I had no clue what was bothering her, but I knew that I needed to be near her. I had a feeling that it had to with her brothers and I, and that new student.

I came to a slow stop, before I ran into a tree. I looked around for Isadora. I couldn't see her, but I could definitely hear something from the forest. I didn't even know we had a forest here!

I walked slowly towards the noise, because I wasn't sure what it was.

"Who's there?" I was startled, because I didn't think that I could be heard.

"Klaus... who are you?" I asked the person.

"I-Isadora..." As I heard, I quickly ran towards her, assuming that I wasn't going to get to see her soon.

Before I could say anything else, she quickly wrapped her arms around me for a hug. "I missed you," She murmured.

"I missed you too," I said softly as I hugged her back. **(As in returned the hug, not hug her actual back. -FS) **She looked up at me with tears glistening in her eyes, threatening to drop.

"How'd you find me here?" She asked me.

"I just followed you, I saw you running. I wasn't about to just let you leave when it was the perfect time to see you."

"O-okay... but aren't you scared that we'll get in trouble?"

"I'd get in trouble a million times over if it meant that I'd get to spend even just a bit of time with you." This brought a smile to her face; she knew that I meant every word of that sentence.

"So, what should we do, now that we're together?" She asked as she let go of me. Isadora then grabbed my hand and dragged me to a tree to sit against.

"Well, this may sound cheesy, but I don't care what we do, as long as I'm with you."

"Really Klaus, this may be one of the few times we'll be able to talk."

"Well, if you really want to know, I think that we should just talk. And I have a question, but it's all right if you don't want to answer." I said to her.

"Shoot."

"Well, I get this feeling that you and Tristan know each other. Could you explain that?"

She looked a bit angry and sad, but it seemed that she would answer anyway.

"Well, Tristan and I do know each other, we went to the same school before my parents died."

"Really? No wonder he seemed so attached to you..." I muttered the last part, not meaning for her to hear.

"Awh, is Klaus getting jealous?" Isadora said to me with a smile. "And do you remember that masquerade ball that was announced?" I nodded,remembering when it was announced. "Well, I was thinking that we could go together, because there are masks involved. Do you think that it's a good idea?"

"I was actually thinking about it, but with everything that has been going on lately, I forgot about the ball."

"Me too, I'm not quite sure what reminded me of it. But do you think that we should?" She asked me with a serious look on her face.

"I think that it's a good idea. But don't complain to your brothers, so it seems that you don't care as much." I suggested. I wasn't actually sure that it would work, I've just read about things like that. She most likely didn't believe me either, judging by the look on her face.

"Um... okay, I guess so." She said a bit hesitantly.

"You sound a bit hesitant, Is. Remember, he or she who hesitates is lost!" I said like Captain Widdershins. She smiled, remembering when I told her about the time my sisters and I were in the submarine.

"Haha, very funny." She started. "I honesty wish that we could just hang out together, not even caring what my brothers thought. But I could never do that, they're the only family I have left."

"If it makes you feel any better, I consider you guys family, and so do Violet and Sunny. It's hard not to consider you three family." I said with a smile to her. It was true, us three consider the Quagmire's family by now. Certainly not by blood, but some things just define family much better than what is generally believed.

"I'm not sure about my brothers, but I know that I consider you guys family too." She said, looking up at me.

"You know, you're not going to like this, but I'm pretty sure that there's gonna be a storm tonight Is. What do you want to do?" I had heard that there was supposed to be a stom, but I wasn't postive.

"I honestly don't care what I do. I just want to sing during it, and try not to be scared. I want to be with you, not my brothers during it. I don't even care that I might get sick. Anything is worth being with you. Not to mention, you give much better hugs than them." She said to me, grabbing my hand.

"Well then. What song do you want to sing then?"

"I was thinking 1985. You know the song?" Isadora asked me.

"Bowling for Soup, right? If so, then I most definitely do." I said to her. "Do you want to start it off?"

"Sounds good."

_**[Insert '1985' by Bowling for Soup here.]**_

We finished off the song, which happened to be one of my favourites. We were a bit out of breath, and laughing, and smiling too.

Just then, We heard something behind us. We turned around, although I'm not quite sure why. I grabbed Isadora's hand, not really sure if it was to make me calm, or her.

We were not prepared in the least to see what faced us.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! I know, I'm mean :P I practically dropped off the face of the earth, and then left a cliffhanger. Review please? Even though I know I don't deserve them?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Le moi is back in record time! I'm going away this weekend for a cheerleading competition, but I'll see if I can write anything to update once I get back on Monday!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any songs, ASOUE, or any other references in this chapter.**

* * *

_Isadora's POV_

_That random forest still_

_Later in the evening/ night_

I felt Klaus grab my hand as we heard something, or someone, behind us. I turned my head towards Klaus, as I figured he dind't know what it was either.

"Bah!" I screamed at that. I guess what was behind us was a someone. Turning around, I noticed that it was my brothers. This is not good. Not good at all.

"Why are you here, you two? How did you know that we were out here?" I asked my brothers. You don't just sneak up on someone in a forest. It's not cool.

"The real question is, why are you with _him_?" Duncan asked, extra emphasis on him, along with bitterness.

"I'm with her because I happen to be her friend." Klaus said, quite serious. "Not to mention, there's another storm tonight. I figured you two wouldn't know, and I'm clearly no longer welcome at your shack. She ran off here, I just went after her, wondering what was wrong. Neither of you noticed that, now did you?"

"Well, either way, you _knew_ that you weren't supposed to be with her at all. Duncan and I told you that. Storm or not, you broke the rule." Quigley said to Klaus.

"Why is he banned from seeing me? You never gave a proper explanation. And even though you might not owean explanation to him, you do owe one to me." I said. It's true, we were never given a proper explanation. Keyword: _proper_.

"Okay. We banned you from seeing him because you two were too close for 14 year olds **[Lets just say they're 14. They probably are by now anyway.] **in our opinions, you two were sleeping right next to each other-"

"First of all, you two are 14 too. And second, that's better than what you two probably do with girls here! Tristan is back and you two don't even care!" I said. Every bit of it was true, especially... well, especially all of it.

"Tristan is back? That's great! Spend time with him instead of Klaus!" Duncan said, quite proud of thinking of that.

"Uh, no." I said. There was no way I would ever spend time with Tristan. Did I mention he was a year older than me? I can't even remember how we got to know each other.

"Why not Isadora? I'm sure we would have lots of fun together." Speak of the devil. Why am I not surprised that he appeared?

"Oh yes, bunches and bunches." Of course, I said it extremely sarcastically, and with a tight, forced smile.

"See Isadora? You two could so hang out!" Quigley says.

"Oh yes, because I definitely want to hang out with my ex-boyfriend, Quigley. That makes so much sense."

"C'mon Isadora, just try it? I've changed since two years ago. We'd get along much better now, I swear." He said to me with a smile. I kept a blank look on my face.

"No. And that, is my final answer." I grabbed Klaus's arm and quickly ran back to the skacks.

"Isadora, what are you-"

"Just a minute Klaus! I need to tell you something. Alright?" I said. We were still running. I didn't realize how long it took to get back.

We neared the shacks, and I quickly turned towards the school. "Okay," I panted **(gasped) **trying to catch my breath. "I think we're good. All three of them are rather slow."

"Okay, so what is it that you wanted to tell me?" He asked, also out of breath.

"Me and Tristan used to go out-"

"Yeah, I sort of gathered that information." He said.

"Shut up Klaus! Let me fricking say what I was going to!" He looked at me, and nodded, not wanting to interupt again."Okay. Now, as I was saying, Tristan and I used to go out. We were only twelve, but we were really close. I dumped him sometime before the fire. I think it was two months before. I absolutely hate him now. Ever since he did something, but I'm not going to say what. Or at least not now. But I cannot be around him alone anymore. I don't trust him. The only boy I trust is you, as I don't even consider my brothers human. We need to be careful, and then convince my brothers to let us still hang it. Not to mention the masquerade ball. You know what I mean?" I burst out quickly, but slow enough for him to hear me.

"Okay, I know exactly what you mean." He said. "Although, I wish you could've spoken slower."

"Oh well, suck it up, buttercup." I grinned. "Okay, we need to run, I think that they're going to catch up soon." We glanced at each other and quickly ran away from where we were standing previously. I honestly had no clue where we were going, but as cliché as it sounds, I didn`t care as long I was with him.

"Stacy's mom, has got it going on," I heard him singing under his breath. I couldn't help but laugh, it was just so random.

"Follow me, everything is all right." I sang. I was a different song, but I was hoping that he would know it.

"I'll be the one to tuck you in at night," He continued softly with a small glance and smile at me.

"And if you, wanna leave, I can guarantee,"

"You won't find nobody, else like me." He finished off the chorus, and that last line was true, I never would be able to find another guy like Klaus.

"Klaus, you're a rather decent singer." I said to him.

"Thanks. You're loads better though."

"No problem." By now, we had slowed don considerably, practically walking. "I'm glad you sang along with em," I said softly as I kissed him on the cheek and then ran ahead.

**Okay, so that's this chapter! The first song line that Klaus sang was Stacy's Mom by Fountain of Wayne, and theone that they sang together was Follow Me by Uncle Kracker! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, please review! :D**


End file.
